


Bro Code Be Damned

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gags, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: Spencer decides that the Bro Code isn’t really a code to be taken seriously when Derek’s girlfriend catches her boyfriend cheating... again.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 275





	Bro Code Be Damned

I’ve never been the kind of girl to show up at my boyfriend’s work just to make sure he’s there. It’s extremely important to stress that I am not that kind of girl.

But lately, things had been weird between me and Derek. It was like… every time I got closer to him, he disappeared. We’d been dating for a couple months now and it felt like we’d gone nowhere.

Hell, the last time we hung out, I had spent more time talking to Spencer than my own boyfriend. Then again, the two of us had always had more in common, anyway.

Which is precisely why I was glad to walk into the BAU bullpen and see Spencer at his desk. I didn’t know why he was working late, since no one else seemed to be there, but I figured he must’ve stayed to keep Derek company.

He’s always been sweet like that.

“Hey Spencer!”

The guy nearly fell out of his chair at the sound of my voice, and I at least had the decency to hide my laughter. He looked at me with those big, adorable, squirrelly eyes.

“Hey.”

It was an unnerving response, only because his greetings to me were usually much more enthusiastic and much, much longer. It was another sign that fueled my suspicion that something was wrong.

“Have you seen Derek anywhere?” I asked, wandering over to him while my eyes scanned the area. No one else really seemed to be here.

“…No?”

I quirked my eyebrow at him, my nervous smile falling into an apathetic glare. “Don’t sound so sure about that.”

The boy genius only became more uncomfortable, his legs bouncing under his hands that struggled to remain open, his palms down on his knees.

“Where is he, Spencer?” I asked, my tone dark and filled with warning. “He said he was working late. If that’s not true, you better tell me right now or I swear to god—“

“He’s… doing paperwork right now!”

Of all the unconvincing lies I’ve ever heard, that one took the cake. I crossed my arms, staring at him and wondering if it was worth it to get arrested for assault on a federal agent.

“It’s really important, it’s due in an hour so… You should come back then.” He knew I wasn’t buying it, but his commitment to his friend was admirable in its own way. It was a rather stupid way, though, so I chose to be angry about it.

“…Uh huh.”

Spinning around on my heels, I turned and made a beeline for Derek’s office. Behind me, I could hear Spencer scrambling to follow after.

“(Y/n), wait!”

I did not. I was a little surprised to find the door unlocked, and for the briefest second I thought it would open to reveal my boyfriend, sitting quietly at his desk, doing the work he had sworn he had to do.

But he wasn’t there. It was just an empty office, filled with stacks of paper. He’d lied to me. He wasn’t there.

I didn’t have to turn around to know Spencer was behind me. My blood boiled, and his presence just made this even more humiliating. I guess he already knew, anyway. He probably thought I was an idiot.

“Well gee, I don’t think he’s going to make the deadline.” I muttered mostly to myself, walking into the office, anyway. At least I could cry in private here.

“I’m sorry.”

I held a hand up, not wanting to hear his pity. “Just tell me where he is, please.”

“I… I don’t know.” He sounded much too sad for the person who hadn’t just realized their significant other had lied to them.

“Really Spencer? You’re lying to me, too?” I croaked, spinning around with an accusing finger to his chest. “ _You_?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, but he didn’t move away from my touch. I didn’t think too much about it, assuming that he’d just been uncomfortable. I could be a bit intimidating sometimes. He’d all but said so himself the first night we met.

Ugh, I should have just hung out with him that night instead. Then again, he hadn’t really seemed all that interested in me, anyway. It was just wishful thinking.

“I _don’t_ know _where_ he is.” Spencer quietly admitted, his eyes avoiding mine in hopes of dodging my misdirected rage. “I just know… who… he’s with.” 

Biting down hard on my cheek, I begged myself not to cry. I had already figured when I showed up that I might be exposing Derek, but it turned out Spencer already knew the truth. It was utterly _humiliating_.

“Great. Thanks for that.” I muttered, dropping my finger from his chest and turning to walk over to his desk. I should have just left, but I didn’t really want to yet. For starters, I was convinced that the second Spencer left me alone, I would start to cry. Hell, I had _already_ been trying not to cry.

I could feel him staring at me, but each time I glanced up, he would look away. “Stop looking at me like that.” I warned, crossing my arms over my chest as I started to pace in the relatively large office.

“I’m sorry.”

“God, this is bullshit!” I shouted back, tired of hearing the apologies from the wrong man. Chewing bitterly on my lips, I watched as Spencer pushed the door shut behind him. I _was_ being pretty loud. But it’s not like there were a lot of people here, anyway.

The action stirred a question loose from my throat that took us both a little by surprise. “Be honest, would you want to date me?”

“W-what?” Spencer’s eyes were wide with contradictorily furrowed brows.

The juxtaposed expression only served to further my frustration, and I threw my arms in the air in a gesture that much better suited him in one of his rants. “Ugh! Men are useless!”

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think it’s anything to do with you.” His voice was quiet, his hands beginning to fidget with each other as he abandoned his position by the door to approach the wild animal that I currently was.

“That does not make me feel better, thank you.” I grumbled, walking over to my (ex?) boyfriend’s desk and taking a seat among the papers. I didn’t really care if it made his life more difficult. At this point, I just wanted to disappear. “It’s not just Derek. Every guy I’ve ever dated has done this shit.”

Wiping at my eyes carefully to avoid messing up my make up, I let out a deep sigh. Spencer was shuffling uncomfortably towards me. I could tell by the apprehension on his face that he wanted to try to comfort me, but wasn’t really sure how to do that.

 _Great_ , I thought, _now I’m making him feel bad, too_.

“Eventually I need to just… face the fact that there’s something wrong with me.”

I didn’t even notice that I’d said the thought out loud until Spencer responded.

“There’s nothing wrong with you.”

I had to laugh, shrugging my shoulders and gesturing to the empty office my (yes, ex-) boyfriend had claimed he’d be in. “Clearly there is!”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Morgan’s just…” He paused, struggling to make the words come out. But once they did, they were nearly a shout. “He’s just an _asshole_!”

An equally stunned silence fell over the room, and I could tell by the way he licked his lips that he only felt a little remorse for what he said. There was an honesty burning in his eyes.

“… Aren’t you supposed to be his best friend?” I said with a sarcastic chuckle, kicking my feet back and forth.

He gave a nervous laugh back, stepping closer to me and lowering his voice like he hadn’t yelled that his friend was an asshole, just seconds ago. “Yeah, well, it turns out my best friend treats girls pretty terribly sometimes.”

“Then why’d you let me go home with him?”

It was a question I’d wanted answered for a while now. Basically, ever since that night. The two of us had talked for hours before Derek even noticed me. Half of me was convinced he had only approached me _because_ Spencer was talking to me.

At first, I had been worried that they would go into some strange pissing contest, but as soon as Derek had arrived, Spencer had practically vanished.

“What do you mean?” Spencer cocked his head to the side, “Why would I have stopped you?”

“…Right.” I ran my hands over my face, trying to hide the humiliating implication behind my question. “I thought I was good at reading men but you profilers, I swear…”

Stepping silently, Spencer had at some point further closed the gap between us. He was so close now that his thighs brushed against my knees on the desk, his hand resting on the desk beside me.

“I’m really confused,” he admitted softly, only looking up at me in flickering bursts. 

“It’s nothing.” I assured him, resting my hand over his and giving it a light squeeze. “It’s embarrassing.”

Spencer smiled, his eyes trailing down to rest on our hands. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before finally speaking again. “Well, now I want to know. It’s usually me with the embarrassing stories.”

That damn bashful smile melted my heart every time. For a second, I almost forgot about this whole situation. But then it was back, and I realized that I probably wouldn’t really see Spencer again, anyway.

I tried not to be sad about that, too.

“I-I thought you liked me. I had fun talking to you, and I thought…” The longer I spoke, the more nervous I got. There was some kind of proud, distantly somber look in his eyes. I wanted to cut that thought off before he could reject me yet again. “But then as soon as Derek showed up you totally ghosted me. Figures you were just a really talented wingman.”

Spencer’s hand twitched underneath mine, pressing harder against the desk. With his jaw slack, I watched his tongue roll around in his mouth while he analyzed the very obvious anxiety in my body language.

“(Y/n), I wasn’t trying to… hook you up with Morgan.”

Now it was my turn to be confused.

“So then why’d you stop talking to me?”

This time when his hand moved, he was trying to pull it away from me. But I stopped him, holding his hand down and looking up at him with eyes that I hoped weren’t too evidently hopeful. His face was turning a pretty pink, his hazel eyes struggling to meet mine again.

“You looked like you were having a good time. I’ve been his friend for long enough to know it’s not worth it to try to compete with him.” He muttered, running his free hand through his hair. “I didn’t want to get in your way.”

With my mouth open in a combination of amusement and irritation, I forced out a few words that I wished he would just accept.

“You’re joking.”

“Uhh… no, I’m not.”

Spencer was quickly becoming more obviously nervous, his hand lifting off the table while he tried to back up. But I yanked him back over to me, almost causing him to fall on top of me on the desk.

“You _did_ like me?” I asked, watching as the genius’ face turned to a shade that was no longer pink, but red.

“I-I mean…” He stuttered.

It was confirmation enough for me, and I gasped before I gave an excited laugh. “You _still_ like me?” I asked, my neck craning to follow his gaze while he frantically searched the room for anything to save him from my scrutiny.

“I’m sorry. This probably isn’t the best place to talk about this—“

That wasn’t going to work. I quickly interrupted him. “Oh, I actually think this is the perfect place to talk about it.” Although he wasn’t trying to get away from me now, he definitely resisted my attempts to move him closer to me.

Slowly but surely, he let himself inch closer.

“In fact, I have a favor to ask of you, Spencer.” He cleared his throat when one of my fingers slipped under his belt loops, urging him forward into the space between my legs as I spread them enough to accommodate his body. 

His voice nearly jumped an entire register when he spoke again. “I don’t think I—W-We should… Do that.”

“You don’t even know what _it_ is yet.”

We both knew what I meant, but seeing the way his hands trembled as they struggled not to touch me brought a thrill I wasn’t expecting.

“I think I do.” He squeaked. I guess they didn’t call him a genius for nothing, because before he even managed to finish the words, I’d dropped my hand. It settled over his crotch where a suspiciously delicious bulge had formed the moment he stepped between my legs.

I didn’t waste time, beginning to palm at his erection through his pants. The motions immediately elicited a moan, his hips bucking into me as his body fell forward, both hands propping him up on the desk. He shivered as I whispered in his ear. “Aren’t you _tired_ of dealing with Derek’s bullshit?”

“Stop,” he begged in an entirely unconvincing manner, “He’s my best friend.”

I wasn’t letting him get out of this situation that easily. If he really wanted to leave, he could have. He certainly wouldn’t be standing here, letting me stroke him through his pants while he rutted against me like a horny teenage boy.

“Your best friend who apparently doesn’t care if you were pursuing a girl? Who just comes in and takes her from you, just to treat her like shit?” I continued to rant in hushed tones against his ear, smiling against his skin when he turned to press into my face. “That’s who you want to sacrifice your happiness for, Spencer?”

“You know it’s more complicated than that.” If it was meant to be persuasive, he probably shouldn’t have said it through a groan.

I dragged my lips against his cheek, using my other hand to turn his face to look me in the eyes while I continued to work him. “Yeah, but see, the thing is, it really isn’t.”

Trying to hide the way my hips started to roll against the air, I let my mouth twist into a pout as I whined. “If you still want me, Spencer, then take me. I’m asking you to fuck me. Right here, right now.”

And then we were stuck in a battle of wills, our eyes locked while each of the potential futures and realities raced through his mind. I could almost see them in his reactions. His jaw clenched, his mouth dropping open when my hand halted, gripping him tighter in a final dare.

“… Fuck it.”

The words were like music to my ears, and my bubbly laugh was caught in his mouth as it crashed against mine. His hands laced through my hair, holding my face against him while his tongue fought for entrance into my mouth. I allowed it, the laughter quickly turning into my own desperate whines.

Once we broke apart, his hands immediately began undoing his pants. The clinking sounds of his metal belt buckle sent a chill down my spine. Slightly worried that my heart might burst through my chest, I hooked my legs around him, ready to pull his exposed manhood against my still clothed sex as soon as possible.

But I didn’t need to, because as soon as he’d revealed himself, he just as swiftly brought a hand against my lower back, shifting my body forward until my center was flush against him and teetering on the edge of the desk.

The speed with which his hands could move was dizzying, and I didn’t even notice his next movements until his fingers had slipped under my skirt and into my underwear. Releasing a loud moan, I didn’t try to hide my excitement when I cried out, “Fuck yes!”

“Shut up.” He growled, pressing his face against mine while his finger gathered the wetness between my folds, running slowly up and down.

“Oh now you want to act tough?” I said through heavy panting, my hips trying to follow the little movements he offered. Staring up at him with my bottom lip between my teeth, my eyes fluttered shut when he roughly thrust a finger into me without warning. I tried to moan, but his hand had clamped over my mouth and nose, stifling the noise.

“Shut up unless you want the entire department to know what a filthy whore you are.” He clarified with a serious stare instead of the smile I was expecting. The sight only made his finger buried in me even more erotic.

Once he was sure that I would be quiet, he removed his hand and let me take a few deep breaths between my whimpers.

“I wasn’t expecting that kind of language from you, Spencer.” I purred, reaching my own hand down to grab his erection and beginning to drag slow strokes up and down the length. His reactions, while still obvious, were more restrained now.

“I expected a… _gentler_ lover.” I teased.

“I don’t love you.”

The words came so easily to him, and he paired them with faster, harsher thrusts of his finger that soon became two fingers. The increased pace caused me to double forward, my hand on him faltering. At the same time, he pressed his palm against the sensitive bundle of nerves at my crest with a crushing force.

“ _Fuck_.” I mumbled. “That’s funny, cause I kinda think I’m falling in love with you right now.”

“Why are you still talking?”

If you’d told me even three minutes prior that this would be where the conversation would lead, I would never have believed you. But now that it was happening, it made so much sense. The dark dominance was heavy in his gaze that looked at me like he was ready to break me down to nothing.

“You can shut me up in a couple ways, if you want.” I offered, raising my hand to pull on his tie. I hadn’t even considered the implication until Spencer withdrew his fingers, both hands quickly working to remove his tie from around his neck.

I watched with an obvious curiosity that was only amplified by his rather extreme eye contact throughout the duration of removing the article of clothing. Once it had slid off from around his neck, he quickly wedged the fabric between my teeth.

The action caught me off guard, and my eyebrows jumped along with the rest of my body. I didn’t try to stop him, though. I was, after all, very interested in where this was going.

“Don’t look so surprised now, darling.” He said with a soft, loving tone as he tightly tied the fabric in what felt like a durable knot behind me. Backing up, he gave a sarcastic smile and ran his fingertips down my jaw. 

The almost complete lack of bodily contact after being bombarded with it was driving me _insane_. The worst part was, I couldn’t even respond. It was strange how such a small, simple thing like a tie could be so effective at gagging me. I was sure Spencer would have an explanation for it.

“You asked me to shut you up.” He was clearly admiring his handiwork at the moment, his eyes roaming over me as I sat with my legs open, my underwear left pulled to the side just like he’d left them. His tongue darted across his lips.

When his hands finally made contact again, I nearly moaned from that alone. My eyes threatened to roll back, but I resisted the motion so I could watch him while he approached me. Returning to his impossibly close position, his breath hit my ear.

“Just like you asked for this.”

There was only the briefest moment of confusion before Spencer entered me completely with a single thrust. The sudden intrusion elicited a muffled, garbled moan from me, with him returning his own. 

“ _Fuck_.” He groaned, pulling out and forcing himself back in to the hilt. The impact forced me back across the desk, scattering the papers that had been piled behind me.

But Spencer seemed too distracted to even notice the disturbance. His complete attention was currently focused on the sensations we shared. Through heavy breaths and low-pitched groans, he mumbled something that I would think he didn’t want me to hear if it weren’t for the smoldering eye contact. 

“Morgan didn’t fuck you nearly as well as he should have.”

I almost couldn’t believe that he’d go so far as to mention him right now. But I would be lying if the illicit nature of our little tryst didn’t make this way more erotic.

“That’s okay, though,” Spencer said with a smile, “After this you won’t even remember his fucking name.” The more he talked, the more his pace increased, which made staying quiet even harder. From the look on his face, he loved that the words had such an intoxicating effect on me. “You won’t ever be able to think about him without remembering how _I_ made you feel.”

He must have noticed how close I was coming to the end, because his thrusts abruptly stopped. The lack of expected stimulation caused the muscles in my legs to tense, my hips trying to continue the motion from my position on the desk.

“Look at your legs shaking already.” He teased, holding my hips down so tightly I could hardly move. “Adorable. How do you plan on walking out of here?”

The incomprehensible pleading from my lips closed around his tie were begging him to move. Thankfully, he relented, although not exactly as I’d hoped.

“ _Everyone will know_.” He practically sang in my ear, his hips snapping forward with bruising force every couple of words. “They’ll _know_ what you _begged_ me to do to you.”

It didn’t matter anymore if I wanted to look at him, because I couldn’t control the way my back arched so far that my head fell back. My hands clutched his arms just as tightly as he held onto my hips, trusting him to keep me safe from falling.

“I bet they can hear you right now.” He moaned, revealing his own narcissistic pride in what he was currently doing. “You’d like that, huh? You want them to hear how well _I_ can fuck you?”

I didn’t care that we both knew there was practically no one outside— the risk still remained. It was the thrill of potentially being caught. We’d never even mentioned the possibility that Derek might come back, himself.

 _Ugh_ , I thought, _I should **not** be thinking about him right now_.

Then Spencer did that damn profiler thing and read my mind, pulling the tie out of my mouth and shoving it under my chin. He held his face so close to mine, it felt like all of my breath also belonged to him.

“Say my name.” He demanded, his thrusts becoming sloppier and harder. Each time he entered me now, he held our bodies flush against each other to feel how hard I trembled around him. My throat was raw, my voice broken and hushed when I finally managed to follow through on his request.

“S-Spencer…”

“Again.” He just as quickly ordered, his hand cupping my chin and forcing me to keep my eyes forward onto him. I took in the vision before me, of Spencer’s clenched jaw and burning eyes while he fucked me with wild abandon. “Tell everyone who owns you.”

“Spencer!” I shouted now, letting a string of withheld moans tumble from my lips.

“That’s right, darling.” He cooed, “Look at me.” That ominous, power-hungry stare had flickered to his familiar softness for just one second as he checked for any signs of discomfort. He found none.

In fact, all he found was pure, unadulterated pleasure as my muscles tensed around him. His grin fell to a look of seriousness and dedication. Silently, he pressed his thumb against my clit and began dragging small circles over it.

Sobs and tremors racked my whole body to the point I was surprised I could still hold myself up. I’d reached the point of no return, teetering over the edge of an endless pool of bliss when Spencer finally spoke again.

“How does it feel?” He whispered cruelly, “Coming on _my_ cock on _your boyfriend’s_ desk?”

That was all it took before I was falling. My walls gripped him with a vengeance, my legs nearly cramping from how hard they pulled him closer to me. Despite all the resistance, his thrusts only became harder while he chased his own release.

“Fuck, Spencer!” I cried when I was finally able to speak again.

His mouth twisted into a sinister grin as he chuckled, “I bet it still won’t compare to how good this is about to feel for me.”

Even though my delirium, I knew what he was insinuating. The anticipation rose exponentially, and my entire body felt like it was on fire when his thrusts faltered. There was a gentle throbbing deep within me, and Spencer held my hips down against him while he continued to buck against me.

I felt the warmth pooling at my deepest point so vividly, I couldn’t contain the desperate, keening whine at the sensation.

All of Spencer’s grunts and moans halted, his mouth hung open while he took in the sight of me falling to pieces while he filled me with his essence. Slowly, his lips turned to a clever grin, his pride clear in his voice.

“You’re _mine_ now.”

That was the last thing he said, our eyes locked together while we came down from our highs, unhurried. Our breaths eventually began to even out, and our hearts slowed down to match. When he withdrew from me, he quickly pulled my underwear back to prevent yet another mess we’d have to clean up.

Because right now, this was messy.

“Christ, Spencer.” I said under my breath, not expecting him to be listening. My joints were furious and my muscles kept spasming and shaking as I tried to stand.

“You wanted me to fuck you.” He shrugged nonchalantly before offering a hand to help me balance. I begrudgingly accepted, much to his amusement. “You’re welcome.” He tagged on.

“Thank you, sir.” It was more a joke than anything else, teasing him for the dominant personality that lay dormant in that big brain of his. But there was another, deeper question burning in my mind.

“So… did you mean it?” It was a vague question on purpose. I wasn’t going to outright ask if he’d meant that I was _his_. What did that even mean? Did he just mean that’d beaten Derek, or did he really still like me and want to do this again? Be more than this?

He didn’t help me narrow down the possible answers, merely offering a confused “What?” 

I sighed, letting go of his hand to fix my hair and continue avoiding his eyes until I got my answer. “Can we do this again sometime?”

“You’re my best friend’s girlfriend.” Any playful amusement had disappeared, replaced with an obvious, suffocating guilt. But he shouldn’t feel guilty. It wasn’t his job to protect my relationship, which Derek had already butchered, anyway.

“Not anymore.” I pointed out with a wave of my hand, motioning to the desk behind me. For fucks sake, he’d barely even finished putting his pants back on.

“He doesn’t know that.”

“Spencer, you just fucked me on his desk. I think we’re past the point of no return here.” I pointed out, a bored and somewhat pissed off expression on my face. I’m not an idiot, I didn’t think I had magical abilities to make a man fall in love with me with just one fuck, but he’d liked me before this.

We were _clearly_ compatible, so why let Derek ruin a chance at that? He clearly didn’t care about me that much himself, anyway. 

“Fine,” he relented. “Break up with him first. And clean yourself up before you leave.”

It wasn’t until he pointed over at the mirror on Derek’s desk that I realized I hadn’t touched my face. I already knew what I would find once I did. I groaned, picking up the symbol of vanity carefully perched on the desk.

“Unless you really do want everyone to know.” Spencer teased. “Up to you.” 

“Funny.” I mumbled, wiping at the smeared make-up and rubbing at the red marks that had formed on my cheeks from the tie.

Setting the mirror down, I was reminded of the stack of papers that we’d knocked over earlier. I pointed to the disaster on the other side of the desk with a slight cringe. “What do you plan on doing about all of this?”

“Who cares?” Spencer chuckled, gathering the papers he could reach from his current position and tossing them back on the desk.

There was a bright smile on my face as I watched him continue to mess with the papers, clearly caring more about the order than he’d let on. I knew that as soon as I left, he’d carefully place everything back just like Derek had left it.

But first, he came to me again. His forearms rested on my shoulders as he untied the knotted fabric still wrapped around my neck. Before removing it, though, he tugged on the loose ends to force my face up.

Closing my eyes, I hummed at the feeling of the silk fabric rolling over my skin. Upon opening them I discovered a distant affection and admiration in his eyes. “I think I like this Spencer.” I whispered.

He licked his lips before pressing them tenderly against mine, slipping his tie down one side of my neck. Finally, he brought a hand to my cheek, holding us together for just a few seconds longer.

“I know you do.”

—

It had been a couple of weeks since (y/n) broke up with Morgan, and I was excited to finally be able to see her again. We’d decided to take a little bit of time off, just to make sure that no one suspected any overlap. As much fun as it was, it wouldn’t be worth the aftermath.

I still hadn’t told Morgan about it. I mean, obviously I wasn’t planning on telling him the full truth of what had happened. Thanks to my eidetic memory, he had returned to an office which looked _exactly_ how he had left it. Which was a good thing, because his sixth sense still alerted him something strange had happened there.

But hey, what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. I wouldn’t really feel bad if it did, either, considering how many times I had watched him cheat on (y/n). Each time he’d just told me she wasn’t his girlfriend, despite her clearly believing she was.

Whatever. It was all over now. She wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore.

Unfortunately, I still had to interact with him every day, which I was certain would become awkward very quickly. In fact, it had happened almost immediately.

“You still up for tonight?”

It wasn’t until Morgan asked the question that I even remembered I had plans with him. I’d made them before the… situation… in his office, and there had been so many exciting developments since then that I’d never rescheduled.

“Tonight?” I asked, my troubled pitch giving away the guilt I felt. “Oh, uhhh… No. I can’t.”

“You forgot?” He shot back with a laugh, recognizing it wasn’t something that happened often. Now curious, he crossed his arms and leaned against my desk. “What are you doing?”

“I have a date.”

The shocked look on his face would have been offensive if I didn’t also feel awkward about the whole situation. I knew in my heart that he was only surprised because I hadn’t told him about it yet, and he’d failed to see any signs of me talking to anyone lately. Which made sense, since we _weren’t_ talking.

Before he could ask the follow up, I grabbed a stack of papers from my desk, rifling through it in a sad attempt to look busy.

“A date? With who?”

“No one.” I shook my head, turning away from him with the stack. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll be right back.” I didn’t give him another chance to speak, practically bolting away from my desk.

Rounding the corner, I released a deep breath. I knew I would have to tell him, and it would probably have to be soon. Especially considering she was coming here today to pick me up. I realized then, just a moment too late, that I hadn’t checked my phone in some time.

The three missed calls told me everything I needed to know. I was going to have to tell Morgan _very_ soon, unless I wanted her to tell him herself. I dialed her number, but seconds later I heard the familiar ringtone in the distance. She was already here.

My legs couldn’t carry me quite fast enough, and by the time I’d headed back to my desk, I heard Morgan’s still confused voice break the tension in the bullpen.

“… Hey.”

“Oh, hey Derek.” (Y/n) replied, clearly unamused and distracted with the phone call she’d tried to answer before I hung up.

“What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

The words knocked the wind from my lungs, because I could see all the different terrible directions this could go. Luckily, she didn’t sound bothered. She hadn’t even seen me yet, and I wasn’t exactly rushing to break between them.

“Uhhh, I was invited.”

“I didn’t tell you to come here.”

The confrontation was so _incredibly_ uncomfortable. The frustration and offense that almost rose from his previous comments was coming out in full force now. Could he really not figure it out? Was the thought of her dating me really that ridiculous, that he couldn’t come to that conclusion despite it staring straight at him?

“I’m not here to see **_you_** , asshole.” She spat, her arms crossing in front of her chest as she stepped aggressively towards him. Judging by his step back, I figured it was probably best for me to cut off that contact before things got worse.

Seconds after seeing me, her entire demeanor shifted. Instead of bitter and angry, all the tension melted away. Her face beamed with the lovesick smile I’d only ever seen her wear around me.

“Spencer!”

Pride filled my entire being when she turned to run over to me with all the excitement of a young child. When she crashed into me, I almost fell over.

“Hey babe.” Laughing while trying to balance us both, I pressed a soft kiss against her forehead in the hopes it would satisfy her enough to get her to release her vicelike grip around my waist. When that failed, I just pet the top of her head until she looked up at me. “You ready to go?”

Somewhat to my surprise, she shook her head no.

“Just give me a sec. I have something to give Penelope.” Before she left me, though, she hopped on her the balls of her feet so she could give me her own kiss, this time directly on my lips. Then she was gone, bouncing through the bullpen like it was her own second home.

Now it was my turn to wear that stupid lovesick smile, and Morgan did not miss it.

“… Really, Reid?” He asked with an undercurrent of rage, “ ** _Her_** _?_ (Y/n)? Of all the women in the world?”

With a little pout, I shrugged. “You said she wasn’t your girlfriend.”

“Yeah but—“

I wasn’t interested in hearing yet another pathetic excuse for why he felt he could still control her actions. He’d had his chance and he’d missed it. Every time he’d proudly, stubbornly claimed she wasn’t his girlfriend came back to bite him in the ass.

“So now she’s mine.” I proudly stated, dropping the papers I’d been blindly messing with onto the desk with a sarcastic grin.

Morgan wanted to be angry; he wanted to find a way to make this my fault, but he clearly knew he couldn’t. And if that sparkle in his eyes was any indication, he was a little proud of me, too. He knew I’d liked her and just assumed I wouldn’t have the confidence to take her from him.

But I did. And I won.

“Good game kid.” He finally admitted, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. At the same time, (y/n) returned, linking her arm around mine with the utmost enthusiasm.

Her eyes never once left me, her steps perfectly in sync with mine. I could sense the subtle jealousy from my friend, who must just now be seeing the woman he gave up. I gave a small wave with my free hand before we made our exit.

“Have a good weekend, Morgan.”

I knew I would. 


End file.
